Current Events
Remember: just because a page appears to be empty, doesn't mean it has to stay that way. Unload your gut onto of Wikiality.com's pages. Stephen will thank you for it. Please click here for a list of our corporate sponsors, Praise Jesus! Things To Do Make A Poster For Stephen Ever since his announcement on October 16, 2007, Stephen Colbert's campaign has sky rocketed in the public's radar. Wikiality.com wants to get in on the action, so we are offering an entire internets tube dedicated to hero-created campaign posters for Stephen. Please click here to share your ideas with other like-minded Real Americans! God Bless America! Thank Stephen Go to this page, to post your message to Stephen thanking him for his award-winning news program, "The Colbert Report". Help Post Robert Ludlum's Lost Book Dr. Colbert revealed the title of a long lost book by suspense writer, Robert Ludlum called The Gender Continuum. The Department of Homeland Security prevented the book from being published in America, protecting our children from such filth. But, we at Wikiality.com believe in truthiness, so we have provided every editor the opportunity to post what they have discovered about Ludlum's The Gender Continuum into a tube dedicated to it. Godspeed heroes. Ask Men: Top 49 Men Of 2007 * Vote for Stephen Info... :::" Once again, it’s time to select the men that have best represented our gender over the past year. We’ve compiled a list of candidates, all of whom have found great success in the past 12 months and have carried themselves like true men’s men. Now, we’re asking you to cast your votes for this year’s nominees, ranking each on a scale of 1 to 10 (10 being the highest ranking). The voting period will be brief, so be sure to cast your votes today and check back in October, when we’ll unveil 2007’s No. 1 Man’s Man. " Greenscreen witchcraftery In case any of you still haven't seen this yet, NoFactZone has posted that Bonnie R. - the winner of the first green screen challenge, has apparently made a second video featuring the Greatest Living American.--GlennBecksATool (talk) 01:56, 26 September 2007 (UTC) dYe0s_wAzqo New Citizenship Test The New York Times asks, "What Does 'American' Mean?" Well, New York Times, if you were really American you wouldn't have to ask! Wikiality.com is starting a new page to help un-Amwericans like the New York Times and your gardener or housekeeper understand the new citizenship test. Please visit our Citizenship Test page and see how your knowledge of America measures up against everyone else. (Please note: Wikiality.com grades on a scale.) Halloween Costumes It's almost Halloween and time for dress up! Click here to post what you'll be wearing this year to slap The Baby Jesus in the face! Iraq Benchmarks The liberals want us to fail in Iraq. They keep moving the goal posts and then having gay sex with the goal posts. Click here to post their ridiculous expectations. What Is Steve Kagen Hiding? Many people living in Steve Kagen's district have asked that he appear on the award-winning television program, The Colbert Report, but he has refused. Obviously he is hiding something, as only cowards are too frightened to face Dr. Colbert. But, Mr. Kagen has repeatedly denied taking part in any wrong-doing. So, which is it, Mr. Kagen? Are you innocent of all charges against you and are willing appear on "The Colbert Report" for your nailing? Or are you hiding something? Like your collusion with The Wrath of Rahm, for example? Come clean, Mr. Kagen, we're at war. Wikiality.com is asking all Americans to help Mr. Kagen make the right choice: if you have information about Representative Kagen, please post them here, so that we can straighten all this out. Help Stephen Better Know Your District Citizens! Help Stephen meet his goal of "better knowing" all 435 434 of America's districts. You're either with Stephen, or you're with the liberal haters, Rahm Emanuel and Nancy Pelosi. Click here to find out how you can help Stephen better know your district! News-like Pages * Write A Caption for pictures from other news tubes of The Internets. * Breaking News all the news truthified for Internets-Americans * Bear Watch external links from other internets tubes showing bear activity * Abominations Watch similar to Bear Watch but for other abominations, like gays and such